


Oil and Water

by LittleMouse



Series: Alone [3]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, M/M/M, Owie, Shower Sex, hasty sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 18:07:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12710178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMouse/pseuds/LittleMouse
Summary: Heero wonders how his lovers get along so well when they’re so different.  Duo discovers just how easy it is to get carried away, and is troubled over how quickly bad things can happen.  Wufei decides both of them are being silly.





	Oil and Water

**Author's Note:**

> Another older story getting polished and added here. I have put it in proper series order.

It wasn’t like Heero Yuy didn’t _enjoy_ spending time with his lovers. He really did.

He liked nothing better than to be with them, to eat and to talk and to go on missions together; to simply walk down the street with Wufei calmly at his side and hyperactive Duo nearly dancing in circles around them.

He just wished he knew why _they_ enjoyed spending time with each other.

Because it was a puzzle, and he hated not understanding things.

They were just - so damn different.

Of course, people had said that about he and Duo when they’d first announced they were together. Heero considered this a little different, though. Although he and Duo _did_ have glaring differences - he’d be the first to admit that - there were a lot of things they also had in common.  Bad memories of their childhood, the complete lack of ever knowing any blood relations, their mutual love of spaghetti with Parmesan cheese.

And you could officially add to that, a new obsession over one small, beautiful Dragon.

What he didn’t see was anything that his lovers had in common.

Duo was loud, Wufei was quiet.

Duo liked television, group sports, lots of food, and to be surrounded by people. Wufei liked books, doing his solitary katas, had to be reminded to eat, and insisted on getting at least an hour of complete privacy every day.

They were like oil and water - they just didn’t mix.

 

  
*

 

  
Point in case was what he was seeing right now.

Wufei was sitting at the table in their small kitchen, filling out some forms with his perfect handwriting. He wore his reading glasses and his hair was loose, a combination which never failed to turn both Heero and Duo on.

Yet, instead of jumping him, Duo was sitting across the table with his head on his folded arms, apparently sobbing his heart out.

“What’s going on?” Heero asked, dropping his briefcase and walking warily toward Duo. He wasn’t sure if his lover needed comforting or to be smacked on the back of the head.

“He’s being ridiculous,” Wufei replied calmly, setting one form on top of a neat stack and picking up another.

“About what?”

“About me filling out the paperwork to have you both listed under ‘next of kin.’”

“It’s so _romantic_ ,” Duo howled, lifting a tear-wet face. “It’s just like getting engaged!”

Heero and Wufei stared at him.

“You’re insane,” Heero finally managed.

“This shouldn’t come as a such a great surprise to us,” Wufei muttered, shaking his head and turning back to his forms.

He didn’t get long to work on them, though.

“I mean, it’s just _major_ romantic! I think I have to hug you! No, kiss you! No, no, I gotta have sex with you!”

And Duo promptly pounced him, knocking Wufei out of his chair and onto the cold linoleum floor.

Wufei yelped.

Heero stared.

Duo groped, and made clothes magically vanish.

After a moment, Heero shrugged and started removing his own clothes.

Might as well get in on the fun.

 

  
*

 

  
It was mission time again.

But they were all together this time, which was good.

What was _bad_ was that there were six other Agents with them, all conducting surveillance on a warehouse, from a small apartment across the street.

A very, _very_ small apartment.

It had three whole rooms.

Wufei was about to go insane.

Heero was about to follow him.

Duo was having a blast - except he couldn’t molest his koibitos in public because they had threatened to cut his hands off if he did, and they had both declared this to be public. Or, as Wufei had termed it, “it’s public enough, dammit, go take a cold shower or something! I’m not into exhibition sex!”

Heero had just muttered a death threat.

Duo backed off, but he didn’t like it. That was all right with his lovers - why should he be all happy when they were miserable? They hated the crowded room, no privacy, and being forced to listen to idle chit-chat.

And they wanted to touch each other and Duo just as much as their braided baka did! They were just a little more subtle about it. But they’d been here three days, and it was beginning to get to them.

Of course, it _was_ amusing to watch as Duo took out his frustration by annoying and/or playing pranks on the other six Agents. All but two of them had started jumping when someone got close. One of those two had developed a serious twitch, and the last one was gulping stomach medication like it was candy.

Heero was beginning to wonder if he shouldn’t have Duo registered as a weapon... but he couldn’t decide if he should categorize him as a bomb or a nerve agent.

He sighed as he watched that chestnut braid go flying by, probably on another mission of mayhem that was going to distract the Agents that were actually working on the real mission.

“Maybe we should tie him down?” Wufei’s low, rich voice whispered near his ear.

“He’d think we’d decided on bondage games,” Heero replied, also whispering.

“You’re probably right.”

“Trust me.”

“What’re ya whisperin’ about?” Duo demanded, draping himself over Heero’s shoulders and shoving the ever-present laptop aside. “Share your secrets with me, I demand it!”

“Lunatic,” Wufei sighed, picking up a pair of night-vision goggles and going over to a window.

“Well?” Duo prodded, leaning further over his koi so he could see Heero’s face.

“He just told you,” Heero replied calmly. “We were whispering about your lunacy.”

“Hey!”

 

  
*

 

  
“Finally,” Heero heard Duo mutter as he opened their apartment door.

“Finally, what?” he asked, smiling as Wufei darted around them.

“I get the shower first,” their Dragon announced, dropping his duffel, kicking off his shoes, and vanishing down the hall.

“Finally got you two where I want you,” Duo clarified, slamming the door and locking it - then Heero found himself flat on his back on the hall floor, with Duo nearly shredding his clothes in his hurry to get them off.

He just rolled his eyes. It wasn’t the first time he’d been tackled to the ground.

Duo finished with Heero’s clothes and started stripping off his own - his hands went straight to Heero’s cock and started slicking him, coated in what was apparently magically-appearing lube.  Heero wouldn’t have been the least bit surprised. Duo always had slick when it was needed - he suspected he had various little tubes hidden all over his person.

By the time Duo had him coated, he was hard as a rock and starting to leak precome. Duo grinned with manic glee and maneuvered himself into position, ready to ride him.

“You’re not stretched,” Heero objected, catching slim hips and preventing his lover from taking him in.

“Am, too. Did it in the restroom at HQ, right before we left. Leggo!”

Heero grinned and released his hold. Who was he to argue with that?

 

  
*

 

  
Wufei had just dropped the last of his clothes into the laundry hamper when Duo’s first howl echoed down the hall. He rolled his eyes, giving in to a smile as his cock twitched in interest.

“Shower first,” he whispered, and turned on the water. He might as well get a little clean before he was attacked by one of his lovers. He knew they wouldn’t leave him by himself for long.

 

  
*

 

  
“Harder,” Duo demanded, writhing under Heero.

He’d started out on top of his koi, but that hadn’t lasted long - it was too hard to thrust in that position, especially when one was as desperate for sex as they were. Heero had rolled him over pretty quickly.

“Missed this,” Duo gasped.

“Hn,” Heero agreed, too focused on the exquisite warmth surrounding his shaft to be able to form words.

It took him a moment to realize that the hand Duo had on his own cock wasn’t stroking, but was clamped tightly around the base.

“What’re you doing?” he finally managed.

“Horny as I am,” Duo gasped, “nobody can get it up again that quick, and I got some plans for Wufei’s pretty little backside while he’s all wet and soapy.”

Heero groaned, an image of Duo taking Wufei flashing into his head - skin shining and wet, long hair streaming under the fall of water in the shower, bodies moving together...

His overstimulated body couldn’t take it; he came with a howl the neighbors must have heard.

Beneath him, Duo moaned, and Heero wondered if he was rethinking staving off his own orgasm. Then slim hands pushed at his shoulders.

“Shift your heavy ass, man, got a Dragon to do.”

Heero laughed, and rolled over, letting him up. “Don’t wear him out. Want him.”

“Will too,” Duo flashed him a cheeky grin, “but then I’m coming back to drag you to bed and wear _you_ out, too, so don’t get comfy.”

Heero sighed, and got up. If he was destined to spend the rest of the evening in bed - and knowing Duo, all day tomorrow, too - then he was damn well getting something to eat first.

He got distracted, though, when he heard the shower curtain clatter, then a surprised yelp - then some breathy moans. He swallowed, and nearly ran to the kitchen. Slapped together a sandwich, grabbed a glass of water, and then was sitting outside the bathroom door, ready to feed his voyeuristic addiction.

“Gods, you’re so _hot_ ,” he heard Duo murmur.

Wufei’s reply was a gasp.

“Can’t wait much longer...” sounded like Duo was pretty much at the end of his patience.

“That’s enough,” Wufei urged, his voice breathy and low, “that’s good enough. Please, Duo...”

Apparently, Duo thought it was good enough, too; there was a short pause, then Duo moaned and Wufei - yelped.

Heero sat up straight, staring at the half open door.

“You all right?” Duo asked, sounding caught between ecstasy and worry.

“...yes,” Wufei said after the briefest of hesitations. “Yes, I’m fine. Come on, Duo... please...”

Heero relaxed, though a tiny frown never really left his face.

That yelp worried him.

Made him remember the first time he’d taken Duo, when neither one of them had the slightest idea of what they were doing beyond some overheard whispers between other soldiers and some blushing, stammering pointers from Quatre.

Duo had been sore for days.

Heero had promptly done a lot of research.

Gasping pants and low moans started echoing from the little bathroom, the slick sound of flesh on flesh and Heero, quickly swallowing the last of his sandwich, found his hands wandering to his lap to gently stroke his renewing erection.

He was on the verge of climaxing for the second time in an hour when Duo screamed.

 

  
*

 

  
“You scream like a girl,” Wufei teased.

“Shut up,” Duo replied, his face white and his eyes huge.

“Sorry - I was just trying...”

“I know. And thanks. But shut up.”

“It’s not as bad as it looked,” Heero said quietly. “Blood spreads in water; it made it look like a lot more.”

Duo shuddered.

Wufei sighed, stretching out his hand and grabbing Duo’s braid. “Calm down, Maxwell. It’s not your fault. I told you to hurry up.”

“I’m an idiot,” was Duo’s reply. “I know better.” His violet eyes were fixed on Heero’s fingers, which were between Wufei’s legs, gently touching some medicated cream to him.

Wufei looked vastly uncomfortable, but that was because he was naked, on the bed, on his stomach, legs stretched wide, in a brightly lit room with his lovers staring at his backside. “It barely even stings, Duo.”

“I think it would have been enough preparation for me, but Wufei is smaller than us,” Heero said suddenly. “So we’ll just be extra careful from now on.”

“Yay,” Wufei said flatly. “Like you don’t torment me enough already.”

Duo managed a half-hearted snicker. “There is that. But guys - I should have known better.  Really. Sometimes I don’t know why you two put up with me.”

“I have no idea,” Heero said honestly, remembering his thoughts from days earlier. “We’re all different. I just love you, that’s all.”

“Me, too,” Wufei said, his voice shy and muffled against the pillow.

“And for some reason, I’m nuts about you guys,” Duo sighed dramatically, but his hand was gentle as he reached over to stroke Wufei’s back. “Guess that old ‘opposites attract’ thing is true, after all.”

“Not necessarily,” Wufei was still muffled, since he hadn’t moved his head. “We’re a lot alike, too - just not in obvious ways.”

“We are?” Duo sounded astonished.

“You two are as alike as oil and water,” Heero protested, still referring to those earlier musings.

“Those are both liquids,” Wufei pointed out, calm and logical. “We’re all soldiers, we’re all orphans, we’re all dealing with bad childhoods and ingrained behavior. We all like men and we fight over who gets the fortune cookies when we order Chinese takeout.”

“Have you been making a study of us, Dragon-Fei?” Duo asked, a real smile finally beginning to touch his eyes.

“I’m observant,” Wufei huffed slightly.

“Yeah, guess so.” Duo moved to curl around him as Heero lifted his hands away. “He gonna be okay, Hee-chan?”

“All right in a day or two,” Heero nodded. “A little sore. Sitting won’t be fun.”

“I’m getting used to _that_ ,” Wufei snarked, but they saw a blush climbing up the back of his neck.

“What can we say - you’re irresistible,” it was Duo’s turn to tease.

“Shut up.”

“Oil and water,” Heero shook his head, reaching for the wet wipes they kept on the bedside table and wiping his hands free of the cream.

“Well,” Wufei’s reasonable tone was back. “Those two don’t exactly mix - but don’t you use both when you make that cake that we all like?”

“He’s got a point,” Duo said, lifting the sheet and waiting for Heero to snuggle down next to Wufei before he tossed it up to settle over all three of them.

“I guess you’re right,” Heero said, knowing they could hear the smile in his own voice.

“So, we don’t need to call Sally?”

“No!” Wufei growled.

Duo laughed. “Just kidding.”

“There’s a fine line between kidding and taking your life in your hands,” was Wufei’s haughty reply.

Heero snickered, Duo laughed out loud, and then they all settled down to quiet.

For about three minutes.

“Hey, Hee-chan, I was wondering...?”

“Wondering what?”

“Let’s say Wufei’s the oil, and I’m the water...”

“...yes?”

“Does that make you an egg or the cake mix?”

 

  
  


 


End file.
